


Karaoke night

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid x You, Spencer Reid x plus size reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Karaoke night

-Spencer, Penelope and Derek had decided to go to random karaoke bar after coming back from a complicated murder case that had exhausted them mentally. They all were in desperate need for a distraction before they’d have to wake up the following morning with a new murder case waiting on them

 

-When they entered the bar, they were just in time to see you perform Spice Girl’s Wannabe while trying to dance along to it. Your best friend immediately caught Derek’s eye while Spencer stared at you all the way to their booth

 

-You were a giggling mess while a few people sang along with you, cheering you on when you messed up the lyrics and applauding when you continued singing. You were having the time of your life and didn’t know that somebody already was falling head over heels for you

 

-Spencer waited until you were done singing and got off the small stage before he and Derek decided to go to your table. Spencer was never the guy to walk up to a woman and talk to her but he didn’t want to miss a chance of getting to know you

 

-Derek immediately began to chat with your best friend who suddenly was a giggling at every word Derek whispered in her ear. You loved seeing her so smitten and smirked when she widened her eyes at something Derek had whispered in her ear, knowing that she would be getting some tonight

 

-“H-Hi. You were awesome up there” Spencer cleared his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. You turned to him and instantly smiled, feeling attracted to him already. “Thank you!” you grinned, not knowing that your gorgeous smile was leaving the Special Agent breathless

 

-“Is this something you regularly do?” Spencer continued while you invited him to sit next to you in the booth, “Yes! I love Karaoke, it’s a good way to get all of the stress out of my system after a hard day or week” you responded before taking a sip of your drink

 

-Spencer cleared his throat while he remembered the awful case he just had worked on, “You look like you need some distraction” you mumbled when having noticed the shifted mood in between you too. Spencer nodded his head, “But I am not going to sing, I just came here to watch other people do it”

 

-“Fine then, I’ll go sing another song and dedicate it to you” you chuckled and happily watched Spencer grin and cheer you on while you made your way back to the stage again

 

-A minute later, you were pouring your heart out to Nelly’s Dilemma while constantly smiling over at Spencer and your best friend. He didn’t know the song but listening carefully to the lyrics and couldn’t help but blush while watching you (technically) serenade him

 

-The night ended with the two of you talking for a few hours before you, Spencer, Derek and your best friend had exchanged each other’s numbers with the promise to go out on a double date


End file.
